1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face mask, and more particularly to a three dimensional non-woven face mask providing protection from bacteria and dust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-woven face masks are widely used in medical facilities, food production factories, precision instruments manufacturing industry and other sites requiring high sanitation. Even in public places, more and more people are wearing face mask. Nowadays, face masks are used not only as medical products but also as daily commodities, and peoples' requirements to the face mask is becoming more and more strict. Hence, the practical, economic, safety, aesthetic and comfortable properties of the face mask are very important.
So far, the existing non-woven face masks are mostly two dimensional, and in order to ensure a good filtration effect, the ends of the two dimensional face masks have to be fastened tightly to the wearer's ears or head, so that the wearer may feel difficult to breathe and talk, the ears may feel unconformable, and the face may feel difficult to sweat. If such a face mask is worn by a wearer wearing glasses, the wearer's breath will flow through the clearance between the upper portion of the face mask and the face of the wearer to the wearer's glasses, causing foggy glasses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.